RWBY: the Grimm Reaper
by Hazzamo
Summary: After sacrificing herself for the good of the galaxy on the citadel, Alexandra Jane Shepard finds herself in a new world, free from the watchful eyes of harbinger. But there is something different about her now. Disclaimer I own neither properties they belong to Bioware/EA and Roosterteeth respectively.
1. Chapter 1 : arrival

**A second RWBY/Mass effect x-over to add to the pile, I wander if anybody else will do this**

**Disclaimer: Bioware/EA owns mass effect, Roosterteeth owns Rwby. I do how ever own my OCs, so that's a start.**

* * *

Commander Alexandra 'Alex' Jane Shepard was furious, she had done all she could. She had stopped Saren and Sovereign, Took down the Collector base on a suicide mission with no fatalities, Cured the Genophage, brought peace to the Quarian-Geth conflict, Rallied all species in the Galaxy to fight the biggest threat to ever face them: the Reapers.

The galaxy was at its height for readiness and the liberation of Earth was going a lot better than everyone expected, that however mean it was easy. The reapers ground forces put up one hell of a fight. The Geth and the Krogan were the only groups not suffering high casultie rates, an entire platoon of Turian Blackwatch was wiped out by banshees and brutes.

before the final assault she heard from major coats how the fight was actually going, everything south of westminister had been reclaimed, but the conduit was in the heart of London, during the final push Harbinger decided to turn up and decimate the entire assault force, save for herself and Anderson, Tali and Garrus were wounded and were evaced by the Normandy.

Once on board the citadel, low and behold the Illusive man was there, after failing to talk Shepard into joining him. She successfully convinced him to shoot himself, she was disappointed, she wanted to kill him.

She was now dying of blood loss and about half a million other Injuries, then she was given a choice by the catalyst to stop the reapers:

Destroy:kill all synthetic life, including EDI and the geth.

Control:take full control of the reapers and basically do what the Illusive man wanted.

Synthasis: the final stage in evolution, sacrifice herself so synthetics and organics can live in peace for eternity.

It would be a one way trip, no matter what she chose. She activated her comm link to the Normandy, greatfull to find that still working.

* * *

Joker was doing the best he could in orbit, doing his part with dreadnoughts such as the Destiny Ascention and the Killamonjaro, avoiding as much fire as he and EDI could, he fired the Thanix cannon at a weakened destroyer that had already took out a geth frigate. The reaper ship was destroyed.

"Jeff, we are receiving an incoming transmission... It's from Shepard." EDI alerted him.

"Put her through EDI." He said, and unlike his usual self, he was being deadly serious.

"Joker..." Came a voice from the other end, weak and tired and in so much pain."... Put this on inter com."

"Your on, commander." Joker said, knowing what was going to happen.

"Attention crew of the SSV Normandy, this is... Commander Shepard" all over the ship the crew stopped what they were doing, and looked the ships speakers. "I am proud to have served with you all through this war, you have all done the galaxy proud..." There was another pause. "This is a one-way trip for me, no matter what I do... Ashley, the Normandys yours now, treat her well.."

"And Garrus, I'll meet you at the bar, I love you...Goodbye." As she finished speaking and the line went dead, the crucible ignited with a brilliant green light.

* * *

All over the Known Galaxy the reapers simply stopped shooting, after being bathed in a green energy. She had done it!, she had stopped the reapers, but at what cost? As the council fleets started counting their dead, expecting the numbers to be in the hundreds of millions, even billions. Thessia had more or less been razed to the ground, along with Earth and Khar'Shan. Palaven was half-destroyed whilst Rannoch, Irune, Dekkuna, Sur'kesh and Kajje were relatively unscathed.

The Normandy had crashed on an unknown garden world, EDI mentioned that she now truly felt alive. But it was now time for the grieving to begin.

* * *

In the middle of dark space, hundreds of light years away from the galactic edge, The Reaper fleet 'Survivors' were all orbiting around Harbinger, the 3Km tall dreadnought thought about how the cycle was now broken. At the beginning of the harvest there was at least 45,000 ships ranging from destroyers to capital-ships, now they were down to about 1,500. Nowhere near enough for the harvest to start again.

"The cycle is broken. We have no purpose." One Reaper ship, Majesty said. Originally meant to be Sovereigns replacement for the next cycle, one that would never come however.

"The cycle must continue, but not in this Galaxy, for they have no need for it anymore." Harbinger stated.

"What of Shepard?" Another Reaper, this time a destroyer asked.

"She resisted, and succeeded. Her efforts must be rewarded, but she can never return to her home, or her sacrifice will mean nothing." Harbinger said.

"It is agreed then, With our collective DNA, we will bring Shepard back and place her in a new world." Majesty agreed as the reapers brought about bringing her back.

* * *

Alex woke up in a forest, just outside of a large city. She grabbed her head as she had a massive headache. 'why do I taste copper in my mouth?' She thought as she stood herself up, she groaned at what greeted her.

"Greetings Shepard." It began.

"Catalyst, I can see that no matter how hard you try, I just can't be killed." Alex sated at the AIs hologram.

"I'll be quick as my time is brief." It began. "We have decided to reward you for your actions, you have been placed here. Where it will be impossible for you to come back, as this is not your universe anymore. We have upgraded your Arms and Armour, your Biotics and tech abilities, your omni-tool also has EDI installed."

"Okay." Shepard said, wandering why the reapers were doing this. "Anything else?"

"In order for you to live this life to its fullest, we have reverted your age to sixteen."

"WHAT?!"

"We thought that would be your reaction, farewell Shepard, we will not meet again." The catalyst said as it flickered off. Shepard was dumbstruck, she had been killed by the collectors, brought back to life by Cerberus only to be later killed by the reapers the brought back by them, abit in A different universe and sixteen.

She checked the weapons given to her:

A Cerberus Harrier X, a Black Widow X, a M-9 Tempest X, M-11 Wraith X and a M-77 Paladian X. All the weapons were a lot lighter than usual, and all air cooled instead of thermal clips. 'Understandable, I guess that thermal clips don't exist out here.' She thought to herself as she looked at her armour:

Armax Arsenal chest, grieves and legs. Death mask helmet and a Kawashii visor. She also noticed she had her N7 fatigues aswell, the Leather jacket and black trousers. Right now though she was in her armour, weapons on her back and the death mask and clothes were in a bag. She activated her omni-tool, she was greeted with a chess pice talking to her.

"Hello Shepard." The AI began.

"Hey, EDI, what exactly have the Reapers done to me?" She asked the AI that wasn't going anywhere.

"They done a complete overhaul of your Biotics, they are completely natural to you now, similar to Asari. Your Tech skills are also akin to a quarians aswell, your armour is twice as strong and shields are 4X stronger aswell and will block any form of kinetic damage, ranging from 1kph to 5% light speed." EDI explained, Alex was surprised. "your omni tool can also form an Omni-blade, with incendiary or electrical additions."

"Okay, why have they made me a teenager?" Alex asked, she was slightly annoyed by this fact.

"The Reapers sent you to this world so you can live a full life, from the beginning of adulthood, also in this world there are people known as either Hunters or Huntresses, they enlist academy's starting at the age of seventeen but there have been instances when younger people have managed to join."

"Okay, I think I've got enough info, thanks EDI." Alex said as she turned off the Omni-tool. She had been walking for about 10 minutes as she was going in the direction of the nearest town. She took note of what it looked like 'If Harry Potter was set in the industrial revolution and mix a little cyber-punk in there as well and you've got this place.'

Alex had been walking for another five minutes around the town, it was late at night so there was very little people about, she was slightly relieved at that, a sixteen year old carrying enough weapons to start a war. She questioned herself why she never took her armour off in the forest, well too late for that now.

Then it happened, there was the sound of glass breaking and pop music, Alex sprinted to the source of the noise and saw a girl, no older than fifteen standing on top of of a body, that's not what intimidated Alex, it was the GIANT SCYTHE she had over her shoulders.

"Okay...Get her." Alex heard someone say, just as that was said, about seven armed men came rushing out of the building. Making a split-second desision she charged up a NOVA and charged into the group.

Alex leapt into the air and brought her weight down in a biotic explosion, sending three men, just as the girl expertly swung the scythe taking out the other four.

"Nice explosion" She said, a small look of awe on her face.

"Nice scythe" Alex retorted, earning a small chuckle from the girl. "Names Alexandra Shepard, but you can call me Alex."

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and this is my sweetheart." The girl said as she hugged her scythe. Just then the voice from earlier spoke again.

"well then Red and... Grey, I can say this has been an eventful evening." He said as he stubbed out his cigar and pointed his walking stick at the duo, suddenly a targeting sight appeared and he fired, Ruby shot into the ground and went flying whilst Alex activated a biotic barrier to help shield her.

the explosion was reasonably sized but never caused any major damage to Alex, just some minor singing on her red hair. 'Note to self:remember that barriers and shields do let fire go through.' She thought to her self as Ruby landed next to her, offering a hand to help her up. They both saw Torchwick climbing up a ladder that was at least 20 meters away.

"How did he get there so fast?" Shepard asked to Ruby, however it turned out she was asking the old man who probably owned the shop something. Ruby darted off after the guy. "EDI, please tell me I was given a jet pack or something."

"Your armour is equipped with a jump jet system, similar to a makos for additional height in jumps." The AI replied.

Shepard started running to the building. "Good, 'cause I need them now!" She leapt into the air, flying to about five stories in height before she flared her Biotics to soften the landing, she landed next to Ruby. She raised her Harrier at the man, incendiary ammo ready. "Don't move unless you want to know what is like to be burt alive. Your little operation is over."

A smirk appeared on his face. "I wouldn't call this a little operation." He said as a missive VTOL appeared out of nowhere. "Well then red and grey, I'll see you...hmm never!" He said as he threw a crystal of sorts at the two of them and then fired another explosive shot. Alex flared her Biotics to form another barrier, this time around Ruby who was reloading her rifle.

There was an explosion and then darkness.

* * *

Alex had woke up next to Ruby in what looked like an interrogation room of sorts, her weapons were on a table on the far side of said room. Ruby looked like a five year old that had been caught with its hands inside the cookie jar, there was a blonde woman I front of the two.

"I'll have you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young ladies." The woman began, her voice full of authority.

"THEY STARTED IT!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Thats a valid reason to break a damn window." Alex muttered under her breath. The blonde just glared at her. Alex's had stared down thresher maws, Krogan, Reapers and been fine, but this woman was making her feel uncomfortable. Just then another person appeared, he didn't look as strict as the blonde woman. His hair was grey and he had a plate of cookies in his hand.

he placed them on the table Alex managed to grab one before she realised that Ruby must have been part vacuum cleaner at the speed she was eating them at. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, she heard Ruby say, "Hua, Thash ma uncool" in what sounded like a slightly offensive Japanese accent. 'Just be glad Kasumi isn't here, Ruby.' Alex thought to herself. Suddenly she realised that this man was now looking at her. Ruby's face looked like she had just won a couple hundred million in the lottery.

"And what about you?" He asked, Alex noticed How calm this man was, basically the polar opposite of Bitch-Pants McCrabby over there. 'Oh my god, I'm thinking like a damn teenager.' She thought.

"What about me?" She asked. The man gestured to a tablet looking object that had a video of her using a NOVA,activating her biotic barriers, using her jump jets and the Omni-tool.

"In all my years, I have never seen an Aura so strong, or a semblance so powerful. You have a great potential to be an excellent huntress, young lady." He said. "And what are these?" He said pointing at the picture of her jump-jets starting.

"Those are my armours jump-jets, they give me an extra boost when jumping. They were recently put in, I'm still not used to them myself." Alex said, trying to give as little detail as possible." and before you ask, that orange thing round my wrist..." she said as she activated her omni tool. "Is my omni-tool, a computer, phone, knife, grenade launcher etc etc all rolled into one."

There was an awkward silence, Ruby was the one to break it. "How can that hologram be any of those things?..." She trailed off as Alex activated the Omni-blade and sliced the table in half.

"In case you didn't know, my names Professor Ozpin, and you are?" The man, now known as Ozpin asked.

"Alexandra-Jane Shepard, sir."

"Well then Miss Shepard, would you like a spot at my school?, in case you didn't know it's one of the best combat academy's in Vytal." He said Offering out a hand.

"I accept, Professor."

"Well then, welcome to Beacon" Ozpin said as he shook her hand.

'Well here begins another chapter of my incredibly complicated life, let's just hope there's no 2 kilometer tall robot alien squids to worry about." She thought as she reached for her weapons.

* * *

**YES, A SECOND ME/RWBY CROSSOVER, ALSO I HAD TO PUT SHEPARDs AGE TO 16 SO ID DONT DO THE GENERIC THING AN MAKE HER A COMBAT TEACHER. SO ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NOTHING BAD PLEASE. **

**ALSO ILL GIVE YOU A HINT AT HER TEAM: ANVL two OCs needed for N and L, preferably female, but no Swords of any kind for weapons. Includes:cutlasses, rapiers, claymores, scimitars, daos etc **


	2. Chapter 2 : Waiting to leave

**yeah yeah, don't expect any more updates soon, I've got exams.**

* * *

Alex was waiting at the heliport waiting for the airships to arrive to take them to beacon academy, She had asked EDI to falsify files on her so that if, no... When those criminals decided to attack again, at least her name will be on record... Also so she could get a bank account, drivers licences... Etc.

she had been waiting for about half an hour, it was around half seven in the morning and the airship left at half eight. She always liked to just sit back and people watch, she done similar activities on the citadel... Even Mindoir before it was attacked. She was currently in her N7 fatigues:combat boots, black trousers, t-shirt and the iconic black leather jacket with the red stripe down her right arm.

Alex's arms and armour were in her duffle bag next to her, they were several times stronger and at least ten times lighter than before, it allowed her to carry everything inside, including her weapons... Except her pistol, it was currently attached to her leg. Although she had full confidence that her Vanguard-class Biotics could keep the majority of foes away, it was more or less drilled into her head that she always had to have an actual weapon in case her Biotics fail.

The night before, she had talked to EDI and had asked exactly what about her body had been upgraded, she was a little too brief before. She had discovered that the Reapers had upgraded her Vanguard-class implants to the stage were she could be considered an Adept-class instead, the. Also upgraded her muscle fibres and an accelerated gene therapy, Soldier-class training and equipment and finally, thanks to EDI she could use tech skills to get her way out of trouble, it wasn't 100% Engineer-class, but she couldnow throw, overloads, cryo-blasts, incinerations and holographic clones.

In the words of EDI, 'You have the ability to walk through hell and come out with the head of satan in your arms.' She was not over-confident though, she had little to no practice with her new tech abilities and to quote an old sci-fi vid she had once seen, "your overconfidence is your weakness."

She had been waiting for another ten minutes before a familiar face arrived, with a friend, at first she hazarded a guess to say they were probably close friends, not siblings, they looked too different, Ruby was shorter and had a black/red dress cover her entire body, entirely appropriate given her age, her hood was also over her head, covering her face. 'Looks kinda like Kasumi.' She thought as Ruby had noticed her and was making her way to Shepard.

This new girl looked at least two years older, and her apparel was... Slightly non-existent, leather jacket, really short black shorts, close cropped top,knee high boots, gold rimmed aviator sunglasses and a mountain of blonde hair which looked like it had never been cut, but was still cared for the girl. 'Mum would have killed me if I ever wore something like that, not the most appropriate attire... Or does she use her appearance similar to Asari?, manipulation? Seems realistic.' Shepard thought to herself. Although she technically was sixteen, she still had the mind of her previous 32... Er... 30 year old self, not fair to count several years if you were dead during them.

The red head waved at her. "Hey, Alex, you actually turned up." Ruby, being a fifteen year old was still naïve and slightly gullible, but her heart was in the right place.

Alex just smiled back. "Hey, Ruby, glad you could make it... Who's your friend?" Shepard said as she gestured to the blonde, you in turn simply smirked.

"Names Yang, I'm Ruby's older sister." She began, Alex noticed a slight Canadian accent in her voice, more than enough of a reason to like her. "She told me all about that explosion you managed to do, I give it a C-, but A for effort!"

"You told her of my Aura?" Ruby nodded. "And what do you mean a C-, it's not like you can do any better... Actually... I don't even need to ask what yours is... I'm guessing explosion based?" Alex asked, she decided to look up the proper meanings of Aura and Semblence, basically shields and abilities.

"Close, it's fire based." She said as she slammed her fists together and became engulfed in flames.

'Yup, Grunt and Wrex would love to meet her' The Ex-spectre thought to herself, as she realised that yang had also show Shepard a key weakness. "Thanks for showing me a disadvantage, yang!"

"Waddya mean?" The sisters asked at once, Ruby was confused, Yang slightly annoyed.

"We'll I can jus launch a cryo-blast from my omni-tool and that's your flier extinguished." Alex stated as she pointed her arm at a bin and a white projectile flew out of it and encased the bin in ice. Ruby and Yangs eyes were wide with awe, then suddenly the bin became in cased in flames as Alex had just fired an incineration at it aswell.

Ruby looked at Shepard's hip and pointed to her pistol. "I got to get me one of those omni-tool thingies... Anyway what's that?"

Alex picked up her Palladian and un folded the weapon, causing Ruby to slightly squeal. "What?, my hand cannon?" Ruby nodded. "We'll it's called the Palladian and it packs one hell of a punch." Alex handed the weapon to Ruby. "Here, try and find the magazine."

For the next five minutes Alex and Yang watched Ruby try to find out how the weapon works, Yang was surprised that she was taking so long just to find out were the bullets go. "Uggh, I give up!" The red head yelled as she thrusted the gun into Shepard's hands. "Where do they go then?" Alex smirked and Ruby suddenly understood. "The gun doesn't even use bullets, doesn't it?"

"Nope, it has one solid chunk of metal in it and that's its ammo, the gun fires a shard of metal about the same size as a grain of sand and if fired off at around 1% light speed." Yang and Ruby's jaw dropped."You don't know how fast that is, it's about 3000 kilometres a second."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" The sisters screamed/asked.

"Her guns must use dust that's been subjected to an electrical current to lighted the metals mass, allowing it to travel at such speeds, it essentially travels thousands of times faster than even dust infused bullets and hits about a hundred times harder." A voice, sounding slightly welsh said from behind her, Alex turned around to find a young man, about twenty-one say, he had black hair and his ears were well hyena ears, he was a Faunus. "The tech is extremely rare and expensive... A pistol alone will set you back at least 200,000 lien. Oh were are my manners?, Isaac Colt, I'm the second in command of team KIJU."

"Nice to meet you too, how did you know all that stuff about my guns?" Alex asked, curiously.

"I'm a genius that's why, and that tech is still too expensive for general use... How did you get it?" The welsh Faunus asked.

"They were gifted to me, my mother was high up in the Navy and got clearance for me to use them." Alex quickly lied, while it was true her mother died on Mindoir, she was ex alliance, she probably would have become an admiral if she stayed.

"Hmm... Okay, I'll see you guys around, if you don't know who I am, just look at the matches and I should be the one kicking Joffrey Winchesters arse." He said as he left. Yang was just as confused at Alex's guns ammo, Ruby was practically exploding.

"CAN I HAVE A TRY OF YOUR GUN!?" She screamed/asked.

"Yeah, give her a shot!" Yang punned, only to have several groans directed to her.

"Alright, Ruby just only not..." That was as far as she got as the three heard a scream of pain from around the corner, the girls dashed in the sound of the noise.

They found a Fuanus, around seventeen in a dark brown outfit with gold shoulder plates, her hair was long and brown and had bunny ears, she was against a wall, clutching a cut on her left arm. There was two men standing over her, one was seventeen, the other was twenty one, both were armed with a mace like weapon.

Alex had a small feeling of déjà vu as it was similar to when she met Tali, except Tali was facing about five thugs that couldn't shoot straight and she was armed with a shotgun. These guys looked like they knew what they were doing and this Girl wasn't armed. At least, not with a weapon.

"You guys stay here." Yang whispered. "ill go snap his neck." Yang voice was full of disgust.

'Obviously not a racist' Alex thought to herself, 'Then again, She doesn't look like the type of person to be a part of Cerberus or Terra Firma. More of the person you'd find in dark star or Purgatory.'

Shepard stood up at her full hight-even then she was about half a foot shorter that the tallest of the two, who was about 6ft 6.- She raised her gun and pointed it at them. "HEY!, YOU!" she shouted catching their attention. "Step away from the Faunus, before things get ugly."

"What are you gonna do? If we don't? Tell on us?" The larger of the two said, his voice in a smug satisfaction. His smile was was quite literally smacked off his face as he saw Shepard glow blue for a split second and then in the blink of an eye appear in front of him, launching himself into the air and then being flung backwards into a wall, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Cardin Winchester just looked shocked, his brother, one of the best fighters in all of Vytal was knocked unconscious in a matter of second. At first he wanted to kill this new arrival, however he was smarter than his brother, and knew when he could be beaten in a fight. He was still furious, but this girl could knock him out without a second thought. He quickly picked up his brother and legged it, running away from that disgrace of human life who was willing to defend such a lesser... Thing.

* * *

Yang and Ruby were dumbstruck, Yang was thinking: 'Okay, I definitely do not want to get on her bad side.'

Ruby was more annoyed, especially as her new friend could leap tall buildings in a single bound and could literally travel faster than a speeding bullet. Still in shock, they rushed down to Alex who was helping the Faunus girl up.

"Thank you for doing that, not many would help me, in fact most would join with them." The Girl started, her voice was full of gratitude and a thick Australian accent. "I'm velvet, by the way."

"Names Alex Shepard, and any reasonable person would do the same." Alex said back to the bunny eared Faunus, suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Yang?, is that you?"

"Vel!, I thought you never made it into Beacon?" Yang asked as she joined the small group.

"I went to a summer school... Camp thing, it was really fun, and I heard on the news about a club in downtown Vale being destroyed... And the owner is now in a coma, with dozens of broken bones and a destroyed manhood. Anything to do with you?" Vel asked, crossing her arms and looking at Yang accusingly.

Yang suddenly looked guilty, then suddenly perked up. "You do realise that we probably have to get on the airship... Thingy now... right?" She said as she turned around and sped off, Ruby quick on her heels. Alex and Velvet were walking at a slower pace.

"So, how do you and Yang know each other?" Alex asked her, trying to make conversation, Alex would have to remember that her exploits against the Reapers, collectors and Saren were virtually nothing here. She was an outsider, trying to look in.

"Were good friends." Velvet began. "One of my few human ones, anyway. We trained at Signal together, She always was the better fighter though. Mainly because I use dust in the majority of my attacks-I'm a Mage, technically- I prefer to use cation and tactics than using the human method, no offence"

"None taken, Velvet... What is the human method?" Shepard asked, sceptically.

"Bursting down the door and going in guns a blazing, in Yangs case though it's: Guns, Fists, hair and everything really a blazing." Velvet retorted, causing Alex to chuckle to herself. It was more Turian and Krogan than Human,but since they have never encountered the aliens, humans were a good enough concept.

Velvet just looked at Alex. "I forgot to say, Just call me Vel, I prefer it. Anyway how do YOU know Yang?"

Alex though about what to say exactly. "I don't, really." She admitted. "I helped Ruby get out of some trouble and we both got accepted into beacon, I met Yang for the first time about ten minutes ago."

"Wait... Ruby's fifteen. How old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen."

"And you both got accepted?" Alex nodded. "Wow, I just thought that Ruby was here to say bye to her sister. Huh. Still, I can't thank you enough for the help back there."

"It was nothing, really, and before you think anything, I don't care if you're a Faunus, you're just a person with... Certain traits." Alex said to Vel, causing the Fuanus girl to grin.

"I've not met many humans who'd think that, the majority treat us like rats, if I may ask, why do you care?" Velvet asked, the duo were nearing the airship now, Alex had her bag swung around her back, velvet had a box with a love heart on it.

Alex wandered if she should tell Velvet about Garrus. His name was weird by human standards but... Aw to he'll with it. "Well, Vel, if I'm going to be honest with you. My last Boyfriend was a Fuanus, Garrus." Alex chuckled sadly. she was only telling her a half truth, and Turians were descendants of birds so... More of a man than the majority of humans I've met. And let's just say, I won't be able to see him again." A small tear formed in Alex's eye. Velvet noticed this.

"You don't have to say anymore, Alex. I now I shouldn't really trust anybody this easily. But you're a friend of Ruby and Yang. Plus you helped me back there." Velvet said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks Vel, remind me to tell you about Garrus and my other friends someday... Actually, how long is the airship jorney?" Alex asked as they entered and took their seats next to Yang, Ruby and a blonde kid in a grey-silver armour who was as pale as a ghost that had just seen what Grunt and Wrex would do to a Battalion of Reaper troops once they'd run out of ammo.

"A couple of hours, why?" It was Ruby that answered the question.

"Well, you three are the closest things I have to friends going to beacon with me." Alex said, the three girls simply smirked at the comment. "Well, want to know a bit about me?" The girls nodded and Alex began to talk.

* * *

At the back of the seating area of the air ship, a girl with raven coloured hair, with a bow in her hair was smirking to herself. She had witnessed everything that had happened in the alleyway. She was originally going to help the poor girl, but then Shepard arrived-quite literally out of thin air- and managed to knock out a fourth year student.

She had also heard the conversation between Velvet and Shepard,me specially the part when she mentioned her boyfriend being a Fuanus... But what had happened to him? Who was she? She was curious.

She smiled as she dismissed a thought about that old Human saying: 'curiosity killed the cat.'

That however would not happen to her.


End file.
